


Sweet Morning Cuddles

by ChibiBreeby



Series: Chibi's Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: Mondo wakes one morning and finds a cute sight awaiting him.





	Sweet Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itislit420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itislit420/gifts).



> I had a few drabbles over on Tumblr that I never shared here, so here we are.  
> This had been a prompt from Itislit420:  
>  _i want a sweet domestic au where takas up early and hes dressed in one of mondos oversized tees and some old boxers and hes cross legged on the couch watching tv while he eats cereal and when mondo wakes up and sits next to him they cuddle and kiss and for once they arent rushing into anything theyre just there enjoying each others company, savoring what has to be the best morning they had in a while_
> 
> So here was the result.  
> These drabbles are old but I wanted to share with the people here.

Mondo wakes to bird chirping happily out his window for once. He rolls over to lay on his back, and stretches as he sits up. His sleep hazy mind is somewhat surprised that he wasn’t woken up by the sound of the coffee pot, his boyfriend’s loud as hell alarm clock, or his beloved boyfriend himself. He moves slowly, peeling the comforter off his body, and slips his feet on the floor. He rolls his neck around, then goes to stand up. As he continues to wake up further, he does wonder: where exactly is Kiyotaka?  
He shuffles from their shared bedroom into the living room, and his question is answered. The politician-to-be is currently sitting on their small loveseat, a bowl of rice crispies in his lap with the news on the television. He’s wearing nothing but the dog print boxers Mondo had bought him for his birthday, and one of Mondo’s t-shirts, which is a bit too big for him. All Mondo can think is how adorable it makes his boyfriend look. He lets out another yawn before he goes to sit next to Kiyotaka on the couch, slinging an arm around his shoulders.  
“Mornin’ good lookin’.” He mumbles, placing a kiss on Kiyotaka’s cheek. His boyfriend lets out a ‘mmm’, and swallows the mouthful of cereal.  
“Good morning Mondo, I hope you slept well!” Another surprise is that Kiyotaka’s voice isn’t actually booming, and he leans over to plant a kiss on Mondo’s lips. Mondo smiles into it, and goes to pull Kiyotaka closer, his hand going onto Kiyotaka’s knee. He lets out a noise of confusion when Kiyotaka suddenly pulls away, but it’s quickly nullified when he sees Kiyotaka place his bowl of cereal on the table.  
Oh, yeah….don’t want that to spill.  
He laughs when Kiyotaka almost misses his lips the second time, and they share a few slow, lengthy kisses. By the time they part for air, Kiyotaka is settled comfortably in Mondo’s lap. He rests his head onto Mondo’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around his middle, and Mondo has a hand running through Kiyotaka’s short hair, the other on Kiyotaka’s hip.  
“You don’t got work today?”  
“No. I took your advice, and decided to take the day off.” Kiyotaka mumbles tiredly, nuzzling his face into the carpenters neck. “I missed doing this with you…”  
Mondo lets out a laugh, and situates himself into a more comfortable position on the couch, before he finally relaxes. He can feel Kiyotaka’s breathing even out, signifying that he had fallen back to sleep, and Mondo gently places a kiss on the top of his head, before he himself begins to nod back off into dreamland.  
They can face the rest of the day later. For now? He’d rather stay right where he was:  
On the couch in their small apartment, with his precious boyfriend curled up in his lap.


End file.
